l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth spells
The following is an alphabetical list of known Earth spells: A * Agasha's Kiss Magic of Rokugan, p. 19 * Aid of the Kami D&D Player's Handbook, p. 264 Rokugan, p. 93 * Anchor the Soul D&D Player's Handbook, p. 217 Magic of Rokugan, p. 20 * Anger of Earth D&D Player's Handbook, p. 251 Rokugan, p. 92 Magic of Rokugan, p. 18 * Anvil of the Kami Secrets of the Dragon, p. 64 * Armor Way of the Crab, p. 105 * Armor of Earth Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 216 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 234 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 173 * Armor of the Emperor Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 219 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 236 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 178 * Arms of the Earth Prayers and Treasures, p. 65 B * Banishment D&D Player's Handbook, p. 203 Rokugan, p. 94 Magic of Rokugan, p. 21 * Be the Mountain Magic of Rokugan, p. 17 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 175 * Benevolent Protection of Shinsei Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 250 Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 218 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 235 Diskwars Rules of Play * Binding Magic of Rokugan, p. 22 * Bless the Lands Prayers and Treasures, p. 66 * Blood Curse * Blood of the Ages Prayers and Treasures, p. 43 * Bonds of Ningen-do Prayers and Treasures, p. 11 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 176 C * Call Beasts Walking the Way, p. 6 * Call Earth Rokugan, p. 91 * Calling the Elements * Castle of Earth Walking the Way, p. 8 Magic of Rokugan, p. 23 * Child of Darkness Masters of Court, p. 111 * Clay Horse Way of the Wolf, p. 115 * Courage of the Seven Thunders Time of the Void, p. 36 * Crystal's Awakening Secrets of the Crab, p. 58 * Crystal's Dawn Way of the Shugenja, p. 25 * Crystalline Prison Way of the Phoenix, pp. 114-115 Way of the Shugenja, p. 25 * Curse of Stone D * Death Ball * Death of Stone * Defiance of Stone Way of the Shugenja, p. 40 * Delving the Earth Diskwars Shadowlands * Devastation of Stone * Disintegrate D&D Player's Handbook, p. 222 * Dismissal * Dispel Taint Oriental Adventures, pp. 101-102 * Divide into Ash Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 220 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 237 * Drawing on the Mountain Book of Earth, p. 197 E * Earth Becomes Sky * Earth Dragon's Ward * The Earth Flows Book of Earth, p. 200 * Earth Kami's Blessing Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 177 * Earthquake Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 179 * Earth's Mercy * Earth's Protection * Earth's Stagnation Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 215 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 174 * Earth's Touch Secrets of the Dragon, p. 64 * Earthen Barrier * Earthen Blade * Earthen Wave Imperial Histories 2, p. 52 * Elemental Ward * Embrace of Kenro-ji-jin Walking the Way, p. 10 * Essence of Earth Walking the Way, p. 14 * Essence of Jade Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 180 F * The Final Gift Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 70 Prayers and Treasures, p. 46 * Fires From the Forge * Fist of the Earth Walking the Way, p. 16 * Flight of the Kami D&D Player's Handbook, p. 200 * Force of Will * Fortify the Soul Masters of Magic, p. 115 * Fraying of Jigoku * Fury of the Earth Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 16 G * Gift from Koishi-no-Kami Prayers and Treasures, p. 67 * Grandfather's Word * Grasp of Earth * Grasp of the Kami D&D Player's Handbook, p. 241 * Grounding Energy Walking the Way, p. 20 Book of Earth, p. 198 * Groves of Stone * Guardian of Earth H * Hands of Clay Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 217 * Hands of Jurojin * Harike's Crystal Breath Lesser of Two Evils, p. 38 * Harvest of Jade * Hidden Footsteps Way of the Minor Clans, p. 34 * Hidden Hand Masters of Court, p. 114 * Honor's Ground Secrets of the Dragon, p. 64 I * Immortal Steel * Iuchi's Armor D&D Player's Handbook, p. 278 J * Jade Eternal Way of the Shadowlands, p. 132 * Jade Form Magic of the Kuni, by Aaron Medwin * Jade Strike * Jizo's Curse * Jurojin's Balm * Jurojin's Curse K * Kaiu's Jade * Kami's Hand D&D Player's Handbook, p. 249 * Kami's Protection D&D Player's Handbook, p. 272 * Kami's Reflection D&D Player's Handbook, p. 282 * Kami's Refusal * The Kami's Strength Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 221 Prayers and Treasures, p. 70 * The Kami's Will * Know the Earth D&D Player's Handbook, p. 284 * Know the Ground L * Laughter of the Risen Earth * Lessons of the Crab Prayers and Treasures, p. 69 * Lion's Might D&D Player's Handbook, p.207 M * Magic Circle Against Taint Oriental Adventures, p. 109 * Major Binding Way of the Shugenja, p. 25 * Mask of Jade * Mask of the Mountains * Master Smith Ascends * Maw of the Earth Prayers and Treasures, p. 68 Book of Earth, p. 199 * Mighty Protection * Minor Binding Way of the Shugenja, p. 26 * The Mountain's Feet * Mountain's Teeth D&D Player's Handbook, p. 283 * Murmur of Earth * Mystical Terrain N * Not This Day! Way of the Wolf, p. 104 O * Oni Warding Walking the Way, p. 22 * Open the Mountain D&D Player's Handbook, p. 259 P * Passage Into Darkness Fortunes & Winds, p. 11 * Pebble Charm * Power of the Earth Dragon * Preservation * Prison of Earth * Protection From Taint Oriental Adventures, p. 111 * Protection of Shinsei D&D Player's Handbook, p. 274 * Purge the Taint * Purity of the Seven Thunders Rokugan, p. 95 Q * Quest for the Pearl R * Rapid Growth D&D Player's Handbook, p. 262 * Ring of Earth * Rise, Earth * Rites of Preservation * Rock Storm Walking the Way, p. 24 * The Rolling Earth Way of the Shugenja, p. 46 Prayers and Treasures, p. 23 S * Sapphire Strike * Shadow Brother * Shadowbinding Fortunes & Winds, p. 46 * Shadowed Caress Four Winds, p. 83 * Sharing the Strength of Many Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 25 * Shatter * Shelter of the Earth * Shield of Ikuyo's Love Lost Love, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.13) * Shield of Thorns * Shosuro's Touch Masters of Court, p. 115 * Slash of the Lion * Slumber * Soldiers of Clay * Soul Sword * Soul of the Kitsune Art of the Duel, p. 154 * Soul of Stone * Speed Growth * Spell Immunity * Spikes of Earth * Spirit Ward Legacy of the Forge, p. 35 * Stance of the Mountain Secrets of the Dragon, p. 64 * Star-Filled Steel * Statue D&D Player's Handbook, p. 284 * Stench of Taint Secrets of the Crab, p. 55 * Stone's Endurance * Strangling Root * Strength of Earth Clan War: Rulebook, p. 61 * Strength of the Crow * Strength of Osano-Wo * Strike as Stone * Strike at the Roots * Summon Earth Spirit * Symbol of Earth T * Tadaka's Gift Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 61 * Taming the Beast * Tetsubo of Earth * Time's Deadly Hand Walking the Way, p. 26 Prayers and Treasures, p. 71 Book of Earth, p. 201 * Tomb of Jade * Tremor V * Virtue D&D Player's Handbook, p. 298 W * Walk Through the Mountains D&D Player's Handbook, p. 252 * Walk Without Passing * Wall of Earth * Wall of Iron D&D Player's Handbook, p. 299 * Wandering Stone * Warding D&D Player's Handbook, p. 200 * Way of the Earth Walking the Way, p. 24 Prayers and Treasures, p. 72 * Whispers of the Land Walking the Way, p. 28 * Wholeness of the World * The Wolf's Mercy * Wooden Prison Walking the Way, p. 30 Category:Earth Spells